<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Blue ※ Into the Black by SororTenebris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610048">Out of the Blue ※ Into the Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris'>SororTenebris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laena Velaryon's Library [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Canonical Character Death, Diary/Journal, Driftmark, Epistolary, F/M, Forced Abortion, House Blackfyre, House Velaryon, LARP, LARPing, POV Original Character, Pentos, Shade of the Evening, The Blackfyre Rebellion, Volantis, Widowhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When in doubt, dracarys."</p><p>Long procrastinated larp OC's diary. Set around the First Blackfyre Rebellion.</p><p>No draft, no beta, no parachute.<br/>Just a leap in the dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon Blackfyre/Laena Velaryon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laena Velaryon's Library [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>197, Old Volantis</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It tasted like him, the Shade. </em><br/>
<em>The fist sip was like drinking rotten blood, but the last one was HIM - my love, my husband, my prince. </em><br/>
<em>I swear, I swear by the Gods, I swear it was him.</em>
</p><p>※</p><p>She was sweating, writing feverish by the candlelight.<br/>
Light clothes discarded on the floor, pale hair unbound, parchments rustling. </p><p>Inadvertently, she hit the glass while reaching for the inkwell, and the wine spilled on the table and then on the floor, undisturbed. <br/>
Why should she care about it? Why should she care about anything, about anyone, except herself? She had a husband, once, and she cared for him - but that brought her anything but pain, and despair. <br/>
She will never make that mistake again. </p><p>※   ※   ※</p><p>
  <strong>196, Pentos</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>Dead. Murdered. His beautiful, pale face contrasting with the muddy ground, his scattered limbs pierced by arrows, his life-breath forever gone. Dead. <br/>
She collapsed, crushed by the wreckage. </p>
  <p>※ </p>
  <p>The taste of the sweetsleep was lingering on her lips, her mind hollow and distant. <br/>
She remembered, did she? The rasping screams, echoing inside her tore soul; the blood, <em>her</em> blood, her broken nails scraping against her useless skin; the endless tears, falling and falling and falling... <br/>
And the destruction, yes: breaking and shattering and ripping and bursting and smashing and clawing. <br/>
That, that made her feel like she wasn't totally emptied and scorched inside. <br/>
She recalled the hunger for more, the urge to go on destroying until she would feel whole again. <br/>
Yes, she could do that: keep ravaging till her heart would be forced to start beating once more, or else the world be in the image of herself: a lashed, ravenous void. </p>
  <p>※   ※   ※</p>
  <p>
    <strong>195, Narrow Sea</strong>
  </p>
  <p><em>Tansy. </em><br/>
Life was flowing away as the linens were soaked by her blood. Kingsblood. <br/>
Lying exhausted, assaulted by cramps, defenceless against the poison that was pouring her child out of her. </p>
  <p><em>Mint. <br/>
</em>She did fight, gods, indeed she fought. But they were many, and they were stronger, and her gaoler was with them, her odious face tensed in sanctimonious concern. <br/>
In the end, she was forced to drink, and she was forced to wait, powerless, as her womb emptied like the glass did. </p>
  <p><em>Wormwood.</em><br/>
They stripped her of her child, deprived her husband of its rightful heir, he whom would, one day, reign as their king - because his cause was just and his victory near, and then she will make all them pay for this, and deny them the mercy of death. <br/>
<br/>
<em>A spoon of honey. <br/>
</em>But in this dreadful twilight, painted in red and tears, vengeance seemed as far away as a forgotten dream, while the blood and the pain and the emptiness were so close, so terribly real; among the waves there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run to, nobody to answer her screams. </p>
  <p><em>A drop of pennyroyal. </em><br/>
Not big enough to round her belly was her child, yet they tore him away nonetheless. How could they be scared by someone so little?<br/>
Her gaoler tried to convince her that there was no child at all, that the moon tea was just a formality, but she didn't believe her lies: she knew she was with child, no matter what they said, and now he has been taken away from her. <br/>
If they could be so scared by someone so little, how much will they fear her, when they will face her wrath?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 195, Driftmark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My sweet love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>it is with a heavy heart that I write to you, alone in this empty room: I have been deceived by my own house, my own blood, and now I find myself segregated and alone, miles away from the only family I'll ever aknowledge from this day forth: you, my husband, my Aegon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day I heard the news that your father has declared himself king, defying Daeron the Falseborn to claim the throne that belongs to him by birth, my heart flew with delight: at long last, Daena's disinheritance would be avenged! Alas, my joy was doomed: through deception, I found myself locked in these hateful rooms, hidden from the world as if in shame, I, who one day will rule them all as your queen! <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love, my prince, I will not bend: no matter what they will do to me, I will always be loyal to you, and to your father the King. Loyal, as the brave sir Addam was! I would rather fight and die, as he did, than betray House Blackfyre: my heart is black, and always black it will be. <br/>Black as fire, black as ice, black as the darkness between the stars. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come to me, my dragon: I'm ever longing for the caress of your lips on my skin, for the warmth of your body against mine; come to me, and rescue me from this wicked tower, and together we will defeat them all, for you and I are one flesh, one heart, one soul, until the end of time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever yours, <br/></em>
  <em>Laena Blackfyre </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>